love is in the air
by fyaa
Summary: This is my first fic so it might suck, the pairings are inside maybe more than I say.... and the summary is how love can overcome any adversary.COMEPLETE
1. in the beginning

****

Love is in the air

fyaa

hi, i'm a new writer here so dont be mean about it. no flames plz. you should read sailorjj07 b/c her megaman stories rock! any way pairings are (MMxR)(LxM)(CxY)(PxNC) Has MM axcess and MMBNs3 & 4

4:00

Lan's Room

Lan Hikari woke up sweating, he just had a very, very, very intense dream. It involved his best friend Maylu whom he was secretly in love with. He had been waking up around this time everyday for the past few days and he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He had to tell her sometime in his life.

Lan sighed, eventually the others would know and since Maylu obviously didn't feel the same way about him that he did her (a/n: he really is dense isn't he?) and he procedded to wake up his net navi Megaman EXE.

"Hey Lan," Megaman said yawning, "what's up?" Since Lan had waken up Megaman all of this week Megaman had gotten used to it.

"Hey Mega, do you have any advice for "**the dream**" i keep having?" Lan asked

"No not really, I mean come on, I have those kinds of dreams but you don't see me waking you up everyday at," Megaman paused to look at the clock, "4:00 in the morning to talk to you about it."

"I know Mega but still I have to ask someone about it, I mean I know Dex probably has these kinds of dreams(a/n: I wonder where he got that idea...) and everyone knows it but he doesn't ask anyone because he thinks Maylu likes him back, and since i'm almost positive that Maylu doesn't love me back I really can't tell her or she'll probably reject me.

"Look Lan," Megaman said, "You know that I have a thing for Roll but I have to keep it in too so if I can take the presure so can you."

Lan nodded reluctantly.

Maylu's Room

"Roll?" Maylu asked her navi, "Should we really be training this early in the morning?"

"Yea Maylu," Roll her pink navi replied,"It's making me stronger by the day."

"But," Her operator said protesting,"I sometimes get really sleepy and sleep in class."

"Then you can go to sleep but i'm gonna keep going," Roll said shooting a metataur and deleting it.

Roll yawned and then started to think back to her dream abou Megaman her crush when a metataur came from behind her and poised for attack

"Roll!" Maylu exclamed, "Watch out!"

Roll who finally saw the virus and barely dodged the attack then turned and used a Roll Arrow to delete it. "Phew, that was close but these guys are so pathetic that I can delete them faster then Gutsman.(a/n: That is so sad and if you pepo like Dex and Guts 2 bad cause I dont)

"What happend?" Maylu questioned her navi,"You spaced out and you almost got deleted."

"I'm just a little sleepy ok," Roll said trying to change the subject, she had not gotten to tell maylu that she was in love with a certan blue bomber yet.

"Could it be you were thinking of a little blue navi?"

"How do you know?"

"You have my personality traits so I know you love Mega because I..."

"YEA?"

"Ok, so I love Lan OK."

"Perfect."


	2. Yai's tourney

How was the first Chap? review if you want

-Fyaa

Lan couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to do **some** of his homework so he would at least get something on his homework grades

"Hey Mega," Lan asked hi navi,"Is being in love with someone supposed to be so hard? I mean when ever I get near Maylu I start to get even more clumsy then i usually screw up at everything i do and sometimes I cant't reverse it and i'm stuck with it. Like this time where me and Maylu were partners for an art project I thought I heard Maylu say that I should draw over the canvas with crayon, but someone else said that and we got a D for that project."

"Lan, you told me that two days ago. Look, how about you just tell Maylu that you like her i'm sure she'll understand. Oh! Lan it's 8:25, you have to get to school infive minutes soget a move on!"

"Oh yeah Megaman thanks for telling me FIVE MINUTES EARLY!"

Lan had his cothes on already so he ran outside andon the way out the door he accidentally ran into Maylu.

"OUCH! What did I...Oh Maylu are you okay?"

"Oww, yea, hi Lan." Maylu said getting up rubbing her head where Lan's head collided with her's.

"Maylu, you're never this late to school," Lan said while running with Maylu to their school, "What hapened."

"I was just practicing piano and Roll was virus busting so we both weren't watching the clock."

Both Lan and Maylu blasted through theschool doors, down the hall, past Miss Mari, into their classroom and into their seats.

"Hey guys?" Yai asked at lunch as soon as she processed that Lan and Maylu had come into the classroom at the same time and that Lan was actualy early for once,"Why did you two come at the same time, huh.? Are you together?"

"YAI," Maylu said to her friend blushing,"We just bumped into each other on the way to school and we ran here together."

"Right... So anyway I was thinking we should have a netbattle tournament and i'll invite everyone we know. Mr. Famous, Raoul, Tora, all of you, Tamako, Sal, Higsby,Chaud, maybe even Mr. Match."

"YOU"RE GONNA INVITE THAT CRIMINAL!" Lan Yelled out a bit too loud which made everyone in earshot stare at him

"Lan," Maylu said looking around to see everyone staring at them, "calm down, remember, he isn't a criminal anymore."

"Still, I don't trust him." Lan said quitetly

"I'm with Lan on this one." Dex said

"Me too." Tory said agreeing

"Anyway... The tourney is tomorrow so can you guys come?" Yai asked

"Yai I can come," Maylu said

"I think I can come but what time is the tourney?" Lan asked

"It's at my own netbattle arena at 3:00, the arena is at my house." Yai said

"Ok." Everyone said in unison

Was this Chappy alright? kinda short though, o well

-Fyaa


	3. Blur!

How was the last Chappy, plz review

-Fyaa

Lan woke up at around 5:00 again because of the dream, Maylu went with Roll to train again, They both were late and ran into each other again, they ran through the school doors, past Miss Mari, into their classroom, into their seats, and at lunch Yai asked them if they were together but something new happened. After lunch Miss Mari had an anouncment.

"Class, we are going to have two new students,one or which you all should probably know and the other you might not know. Say hello to Eugene Chaud and John Asani."

No one said anything, most of the class was familiar with Chaud and some weren't but everyone had their attention on John, he had black hair and he was wearing a red sweater and black sweat pants.(a/n: looks kinda like brandon from pokemon) To the girls except for Maylu, Yai and some other girls that had crushes on boys in the class, he was cute and to guys he looked cool except for Chaud of course.

"Ok," Miss Mari said,"We all can get aquainted later,now Chaud, you can sit behind Lan and John can sit right there next to Lan, the boy in the blue bandana."

"Oh I know who Lan is, he is pretty famous throughout the netbattling world." John replied taking his seat.

"Ok then, now let's begin class.

**AFTER CLASS**

"Hello John," Lan said to John

"Oh, hi Lan" John said

"Wanna be friends?"

"Sure, ok."

"I'll introduce you to some of my friends," Lan said motioning for John to follow him to where Lan's friends were sitting."these are my friends, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory, and Chaud.(a/n: I guess)"

"Hello."John said to all of them.

"Hi." They all replied except for Chaud who nodded

"You know," Maylu said,"We haven't met you're navi yet."

"Oh yea, here he is," John said pulling out his PET and showing them the navi inside. The PET had a Z symbol,"this is my navi Zero.

""Hello," the voice came from his PET,"nice to meet you all."

"All of our navis are jacked into this box," Yai said holding up a high-techbox,"Zero, do you wanna jack-in?"

"Ok" came his reply

"Jack-In Zero Power-Up."

A whooshing noise came out of John's PET and Zero came up in the virtual box.

"Hello everybody." Zero said to the other navis.(a/n: the zero from MM Zero1,2,3)

"Hi." They all said back in unison.

"So," Megaman said to Zero, "are you going to be in Yai's tournament?"

"If John is gonna go," Zero replied,"that would be fun though."

"You're gonna have a tourney?" John asked Yai

"Yea,"She replied,"Do you wanna join it?"

"Sure." John replied

"It's at 3:00 at the big mansion." Yai said

"Ok."

**AT 3:00**

"Is everyone here now?"Yai asked the crowd of netbattlers

"I think so."Lan replied

"Lets see, Raoul."

"Here."

"Chaud."

"Here."

"Raika."

"Present."

Yai continued down the line until she had called everyone

"Okay there are 16 people so it'll be8, 2-on-2 battles," Yai said,"look on this screen, and these will be the pairings selected randomly of course.There are 4 quadrents so 4 battles in each quadrent until the final four are decided, than random picking and in the end the last two face-off, the winner is the best net-battler of us all."Yai pulled down a screen

When the screen was turned on it was all mosiac

"Oh come on!" Yai exclamed,"Jack-In Glide, Power Up, can you fix this."

"Look Miss Yai, its Shademan!" Glide said shooting him with a cannon

Shademan just absorbed the attacks and teleported behind Glide

"Nyah hah hah, good bye navi." Shademan said and he slashed Glide

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhh"

A computerized voice rang out clearly "Glide Deleted"

"GLIDE!" Yai screamed crying

"No," Lan started,"Jack-In Megaman Power Up, show him NO MERCY! Now heres a new chip I got, Gunsol EX."

"For Glide!" Megaman Yelled shooting Shademan with the Gunsol and instantly Shademan got weaker and weaker.

"NO!" Shademan Yelled out and a computerized voice said "Shademan Logging-out."

"Yai, I'm sorry." Maylu said going over to Yai to comfort her.

"You guys," Yai said through tears,"continue the tourney, I have to do something." and Yai left the room.

The screen turned on and the pairings were listed.

The coputerized voice said "Quadrent oneFireman V.S Gutsman, quadrent two Searchman V.S. Aquaman, quadrent three Metalman V.S. Glide, quadrent 4 Woodman V.S.Windman. Other parings will be noted after the batles are over.

Dex and Mr. Match went to quadrent one, Raika and Shuko went to quadrent two, Tomako went to quadrent three, and Sal and Lilly went to quadrent four.

Then Yai burst into the room yelling "Wait!" holding a new PET.

"Yai?" Maylu asked her friend," what is that?"

"This is my new navi Blur," Yai said proudly.

"Hello." The girl navi said. She had red armor kinda like protomans but had Glides design (a/n:She designed it off protoman because she likes Chaud in this)

"So who's up?" Yai asked Maylu

"You are in quadrent three so go."

Yai ran to quadrentthree and the tourney began.


	4. Part two of the Tourney

The Last chappy was kinda long i hope it was good though

ages: Lan:13 Maylu:12 Chaud:13 Yai:11 John:13 Tory: 13

the others you can guess

-Fyaa

In quadrent one Gutsman and Fireman(aka: torchman) started to duke it out, with Gutsmans gigantic fists and Firemans torches for fists it was a crazy fist fight. In quadrent two Aquaman was constantlt shooting waterballs and Searchman was constantly destroying them in mid-air with his scope-gun, in quadrent three Blur was going speeds thatrivaled Protomans speeds and maybe faster while Metalman was constantly following her trying to punch her, and in quadrent four Windmans and Woodman were constantly ending in stalemates with their attacks always hitting each other before they reached their targets.

**Quadrent One**

"Go gutsman, Gutpunch battle chip in download." Dex said inserting the chip and Gutsmans fist grew a bit bigger where Gutsman punched Fireman with his bigger fist.

"Fireman, here. Meteor battle chip in download.

Fireman dodged Gutsmans fist and shot the meteors sown at Gutsman. Gutsman had no time to dodge and took the hit directly.

"Gutsman Jack-Out now."

a computerized voice said "Gutsman logging out winner Fireman." and Gutsmans stream of data went back to his PET

"Sorry Dex."

"It's alright Gutsman, you did your best."

"Haha,"Mr. Match laughed after he jacked-out Fireman,"I win." and he left the quadrent followed by Dex. To their surprise they found Raika and a crying Shuko.

"When did you finish that battle?" Dex asked surprised

"About a little after we started why?" Raika asked indifferently

"How?" Dex asked eagarly

"A super vulcan."

"Ohhhh."

"Hey look quadrent three is opening now." John said

Out of quadrent three came a happy Yai and a depressed Tamako.

"I won YEA!" Yai exclamed

"She beat me witth a program advance." Tamako said sighing

"Ouch," Lan said, "Which one?"

"Life Sword."

"Ohh double ouch."

"I agree with Lan, Ouch,"Maylu said,"how is Metalman?"

"He's okay." Tamako replied.

"That's good."

"What's going on in quadrent four?" John asked

"They're still fighting." Tory said

**Quadrent Four**

"Come on Woodman, let's finish this up," Sal said,"Grass stage battle chip in download, then wood-up battle chip in download." She put the chips in one at a time. First the whole arena grew grass thana wood tower came up underWindman

"NO!" Lilly yelled,"Jack-Out Windman."

"Windman jacked out and the computerized voice said "Windman logging out, winner Woodman. Next Battlers coming up now are: Quadrent one: Thunderman V.S. Iceman, Quadrent two Roll V.S. Protoman, Quadrent three: Megaman V.S. Punk, and Quadrent four: Zero V.S. Numberman"

"Hey Yai?" Lan said

"Yea?" Yai responded

"Can I use soul change and styles?"

"Go ahead Lan."

"Nice."

Tory and Raoul went to Quadrent one, Maylu and Chaud went to Quadrent two, Lan and Mr. Famous went to Quadrent three, and John and Higsby went to Quadrent four.

The computerized voice came on again "Jack-In and begin."


	5. the battles rage on

How did you like the battles? The quadrents are all diferent rooms and there are windows to show what is going on in those rooms

-Fyaa

**Quadrent One**

Thunderman and Iceman were just standing there watching each other not moving, then Iceman made the first move.

"Blizzard battle chip in download." Tory said inserting the chip. Icemans arm became a type of gun and out came a blizzard which froze every panel under the blizzard.

"Thunder Cloud." Tunderman said making a cloud and he shot it at Icemans blizzard then they hit each other and canceled each other out.Then Thunderman attacked again right away with his thunder beam and it hit the mark on Iceman.

"Iceman Jack-Out." Tory said

a computerized voice said "Iceman logging out winner Thunderman."

"That was an interesting battle, I guess."Raoul said

"But I lost." Tory said looking down

"Come on, keep your spirits up, no one likes a sore loser so cheer up."

"Okay."

Both Raoul and Tory left the quadrent.

**Quadrent Two**

"Maylu. I can't hit him." Roll said to her net-op missing another roll arrow

"Here Roll, try this, step sword battle chip in download."

"Right."

Roll disapeared and re-apeared in front of Protoman with a sword and slashed at him. With Protomans reaction time though he counter attacked Roll but instead of parying her he slashed her and both Maylu and Chaud Jacked-Out simutaniously.

"Nice job Maylu, you beat me."

"But we tied."

"Still you're the only other person that beat me besides Lan."

"Thanks."

Then Maylu and Chaud left the quadrent.

**Quadrent Three**

"So Mr. Fam...er Famous lets go." Lan said

"Yes, now Punk attack." Mr. Famous said

Punk attacked Megaman with his spiked arm but Megaman dodged.

"Hah Famous, eat this, Fire soul battle chip in download!" Lan exclamed

Megaman started to glow and in the light you could see his armor changing and when the light faded there was Megaman but his helmet now had a torch on it and his armor became red and white which resembled Fireman

"You can use souls?" Mr. Famous said surprised

"Yep, now heat shot triple download, program advance Heat Spread now Megaman fire."

Megamans arms melded together and became a giant flamethrower and he shot at Punk

"No Punk Jack-Out." Mr. Famous said

"I won, yea." Lan said

"You did good Lan, real good."

Lan and Mr. Famous both left the quadrent.

**Quadrent Four**

"Go Numberman Doom Dice." Higsby said

Numberman threw an explosive dice that when landed on a number would determine the explosiveness and the higher the number the stronger.

"Go Zero use your Z Saber." John said

Zero drew out his sword but instead of it taking the place of his arm he pulled it out like a real sword, it was blue and the shape of an isocelestriangle.As the dice landed on the ground Zero dashed at it with lightning speedand slashed it in half.

"That can't hit me," Zero said disapointed,"I was hoping for a challenge."

"Go Zero, hyper dash."John said

"Right."

Zero kneeled down a little bit and then made a dash at Numberman, but this time he was going so fast everyone could see an after image of Zero then Zerostopped right in front of Numberman and got a direct hit

"Nooooo... Numberman Jack-Out." said Higsby

A computerized voice said "Numberman logging out, winner Zero. Next combatants are: quadrent one: Protoman V.S. Blur, quadrent two: Megaman V.S. Thunderman, quadrent three: Zero V.S. Fireman, and quadrent four: Searchman V.S. Woodman V.S. Roll. Go to your quadrents."

Chaud and Yai went to Quadrent one, Lan and Raoul went to quadrent two, John and Mr. Match went to quadrent three, and Raika, Sal, and Maylu went to quadrent four.

The computerized voice came on again "Jack in and begin."


	6. Yai,Chaud and everyone is gone

I got my first FRIGGIN FLAMER! but since I don't know what he/she wants to change I'll ignore him/her. now to continue with the story.

-Fyaa

**Quadrent One**

Protoman had assumed his battle position while Blur just stood there staring at him. Protoman took no notice of this and ran towards her but she ran at a faster speed and stopped right in front of him which surprised him and made him stop, then Blur took off his helmet.This surprised everyone especially Chaud and Protoman, Chaud because he knew Protoman never took off his helmet and Protoman because he had deleted the last person that tried to take off his helmet and this time he had just let Blur take it off of him without any retaliation.

"Wow, Protoman, you're really cute you know that." Blur said blushing, Yai had told her about how Chaud amd Protoman were always really uncaring about everything but his reaction was strange for and uncaring person.

"Uh... thanks." Protoman said blushing thinking about why he hadn't stopped Blur from taking off his helmet before, did he feel something for this navi? could it be possible that his emotional control was slipping?

"Blur, hello there, are you ready to fight?" Yai asked her navi

"Do I really have to fight this cute guy?" Blur asked

""Unless you want to surrender to them, you have to." Yai replied

"I still don't understand why you still want to fight Chaud, you told me that you liked h..." Blur said then she remembered that Chaud could hear her and she quickly shut her mouth.

"Blur how could you!" Yai exclaimed blushing

"Sorry." Blur replied quietly

"Did she just say what I think that she said?" Chaud calmly.

From her PET Yai turned on a speaker that led to where everyone else was so they could hear her and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Yes she did and I have a confession Chaud, it's true, I love you Chaud Blaze." Yai said looking at him.

Chaud was surprised at this, Yais families company "Ayano Tech" was a rival to Chauds families company "Blaze Quest" but she had just told him that she loved him.

"Uhh..." Chaud was at a loss of words,"Huh."

Lan had left the quadrent he was in to change Chauds mind because he knew Chaud would never accept Yai alone and ran into quadrent one to help Yai.

"Lan?" Chaud asked his friend, "Why are you here?"

"Because you need help," Lan said replying.

"With what?" Chaud asked him

"With your emotions so loosen up and take Yai." Lan said,"You know you want to."

"But Lan..." Chaud started, but was cut off

"Then just try to have a girl, you'll like it." Lan said confident.

"Ok, if you say so, but if you better be right." Chaud said

"I'm sure of it." Lan said confidently.

"So I guess we're gonna drop out of the tournement." Chaul saidindicating Yai and himself

"I guess so." Yai said as the three of them left the quadrent.

**Quadrent Two**

Fireman missed Zero with his firearm yet again

"This navi isn't a challenge either." Zero said disappointed, then he hyper-dashed at Fireman with his saber

"Fire sword battle chip in, download, go Fireman attack."Mr Match said

Firemans arm turned into a red sword and he blocked Zeros sword

"Take this." Fireman said shooting out threefireymagma balls from the torch on his head in an arch

"Zero use you're Z-Buster now." John said

"Alright." Zerosaid and using his free hand to pull out a gun which like his saber was separate from his body he shot the three balls in mid-air, andthen with this small interval of time, Zero both slashed and shot atFireman making him fly backwards.

"No! Fireman Jack-Out." Mr Match said bringing Fireman back to his PET

A computerized voice said out "Fireman logging-out, winner Zero."

"Wow kid, you're good." Mr. Match said

"I won this time Match, but I want a rematch some othertime." John said and they left the quadrent.

They came out to see that all the people that were supposed to be battling were standing outside.

"What's going on?" John asked the group

"Everyone has to leave." Yai complained

"Huh?" John questioned

"I have another mission to go to so I have to leave." Raika said

"My village needs me to go back to destroy some invinsible virus." Raoul said

"And I need to go help in a nature protest."Sal said

"Aww man," Lan complained,"who's left?"

"You,Maylu and John." Tory replied

"You mean him and Maylu because I'm dropping out of the tourney."

"Why Jo..."Maylu began but was cut off

The computerized voice came out "Final Battle: Megaman V.S. Roll, quadrent one."

Lan didn't really want to and neither did Maylu but they had to or they had to confess so they reluctantly walked into the quadrent.

The computerized voice came up "Jack-In and begin."


	7. Lan & Maylu

If this Fic is bad don't blame me, It's a school project so Im sorry

-Fyaa

**Quadrent One**

Mega and Roll got ready for a fight they didn't want. They both didn't want to accidently hurt each other.

"Megaman, use your buster." Lan said even though he knew that Mega didn't want to fight and he didn't either but he had no choice.

Megaman changed his arm into a buster and fired but he purposely missed, his shots ended up about 7 inches away from Roll and in all different directions

."Cyber Sword battle chip in, download." Maylu said and Rolls are became a sword

"Variable Sword battle chip in, download." Lan said and Megas buster became a sword

Both navis charged at each other but it seemed kind of like a more reluctant charge than a battle charge and when they collided there was a power struggle.

"Roll I don't want to fight you." Megaman said keeping his strength in the struggle.

"I don't want to fight you either Mega but we have no choice." Roll said and she jumped back so they had a little room between them. They were going to charge at each other again but before they could even start A navi logged into the area, it was Shademan again.

"Roll, alone?" Shademan said suprised for his back was to Megaman, "This will be easy as long as Megaman doesn't show up." and he charged at Roll, she screamed closing her eyes expecting the blow but when she opened her eyes she saw Megaman in front of her grappling with Shademan.

"Roll, jack-out now." Megaman said struggling against Shademans power, he had gotten stronger.

"No Mega, I won't leave you alone against him." she said, then she moved over and shot a roll arrow at Shademan but the arrow just bounced off of him.

"Please Roll I need you to leave now because I can't hold him off much longer and I don't want you to get hurt," Megaman said, "Maylu jack Roll out of here."

"NO Maylu don't." Roll said

Maylu knew that Roll didn't want to leave Megaman but there was nothing Roll could do to help Megaman and Roll knew that.

"Maylu jack her out NOW."Megaman said now being pushed back by Shademans strength.

"Maylu, give me a chip so I can help Mega." Roll said still not wanting to leave Megaman

"Uhh...wide sword battle chip in, download." Maylu said sliding in the chip and Rolls arm turned into a sword which Roll used to slash at Shademan but to no avail for the sword broke on impact.

"Guts soul battle chip in, download." Lan said putting in the chipand a blue light filled the area, and when it died down Megamans armor had changed for now his armor was orange and his fists were as big as Gutsmans which gave him more physical strength. Now with his new strength Megaman pushed Shademan backwards and there was a gap between them with both navis facing each other

"Roll, i'll tell you for the last time, leave NOW." Megaman said.

"No Mega, I love you and I won't leave you to fight alone."Roll said grabbing his arm

"You love me?" Megaman said finally seeing why Roll wouldn't leave him,"Fine then, stay if you want but be ready to fight but don't get deleted because..I. love you too."

"Aww thats sweet...oh welltime to die navis." Shademan said charging at them, Megaman and Roll braced themselves but as Shademan closed in Zero stopped him in his tracks.

"When did you get here?" Shademan said confused about the new navis apperence

"About the same time as everyone else." replied Zero pointing at an extreamly large group of navis. While Shademan was distracted by Megaman every net battler had came into the quadrent and jacked in silently.

"ATTACK!" Megaman yelled and every navi attacked Shademan at once but he jacked out right before they hit him.

The computerized voice said:"Shademan logging out."

"Aww man," John said,"he got away."

"Anyway, did Roll say she loved Megaman and vice-versa?" Yai said excitedly

"Yeswe did Yai." Roll and Megamanreplied in unison

"Well.. since Roll came clean I will too," Maylu said, "Lan...I've known you for years and I love you."

"Really?" Lan asked

"Yes Lan Hikari." Maylu replied

"Wow," Lan said amazed,"because Maylu, I love you too."

"Awww Man." Dex said crying that he couldn't have Maylu but he knew that she wanted Lan so he was okay.

Then everybody left the masion and went their separate ways.

**Later**

"So Yai, who won the tourney?" Lan asked Yai. He called her to figure it out

"I guess it was a tie Lan." Yai replied

"Okay bye."Lan said and he hung-up.

"So Lan who won?" Megaman asked from his PET.

"It was a tie." Lan replied

"Ohh well Lan. It was fun and we got our girls." Megaman said

"I guess so Mega, well good night." Lan said puttingthe PETon his desk

"Good night Lan." Megaman said back

and Lan fell asleep dreaming about his future with Maylu.


End file.
